


Торт

by Riakon



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Twincest, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Блять... Вердж... блять... — шипение перетекает в хрипы, а те и вовсе пропадают, когда обвивающий шею хвост сжимает горло так, что Данте остаётся только цепляться за него пальцами, пытаясь дать себе хоть чуточку, но больше кислорода.— Ты что-то сказал? — вежливый голос старшего действует на Данте так же, как пуля посланная из Эбони — или Айвори — прямо в лоб.Он дробит кости, крошит череп, превращает мозги в неразборчивую кашу, и, наконец, пробивает навылет.— Жё... — начинает Данте, но, чтобы закончить фразу нужно сделать вдох, а это просто нереально. Не тогда, когда за пару мгновений перетекший в демоническую форму брат душит крепко, так, что нельзя не поверить — тот кусок торта, который Данте увёл у него, когда они были ещё совсем маленькими Верджил помнит и до сих пор мстит.Не то чтобы у него была действительно хоть одна стоящая причина полагать, что старший злиться на него за это, а не за то, что Данте проебался, когда они крошили демонов, и Верджа задело. В конце концов, то, что они выяснили, что Вердж всё ещё помнит о том куске ещё ничего не значит, верно?





	Торт

**Author's Note:**

> я снова накурилась артом Zmea, так что терпите, мои хорошие))) Не в последний раз)

Есть ли на свете сила, способная утихомирить разбушевавшегося Верджила? Этот вопрос, пожалуй, занимает Данте время от времени. Впрочем, не больше, чем то, существует ли обратная сила, которая может довести близнеца до состояния неконтролируемого бешенства.

И, на второй вопрос, он, кажется, знает ответ.

— Блять, — шипение выходит сдавленным, сбитым, а сделать полноценный вдох практически нереально. 

Запертые в Аду братья нашли себе лучшее развлечение на свете — убивать друг друга — и монстров, что их окружают — самыми разными способами. 

А фантазии у них хватает. И отбитости — тоже. Ни одному, даже самому извращённому человеческому порно не светит снять то, что близнецы с демонической формой могут сотворить друг над другом, получая от этого самое искреннее удовольствие.

— Блять... Вердж... блять... — шипение перетекает в хрипы, а те и вовсе пропадают, когда обвивающий шею хвост сжимает горло так, что Данте остаётся только цепляться за него пальцами, пытаясь дать себе хоть чуточку, но больше кислорода.

— Ты что-то сказал? — вежливый голос старшего действует на Данте так же, как пуля посланная из Эбони — или Айвори — прямо в лоб.

Он дробит кости, крошит череп, превращает мозги в неразборчивую кашу, и, наконец, пробивает навылет. 

— Жё... — начинает Данте, но, чтобы закончить фразу нужно сделать вдох, а это просто нереально. Не тогда, когда за пару мгновений перетекший в демоническую форму брат душит крепко, так, что нельзя не поверить — тот кусок торта, который Данте увёл у него, когда они были ещё совсем маленькими Верджил помнит и до сих пор мстит.

Не то чтобы у него была действительно хоть одна стоящая причина полагать, что старший злиться на него за это, а не за то, что Данте проебался, когда они крошили демонов, и Верджа задело. В конце концов, то, что они выяснили, что Вердж всё ещё помнит о том куске ещё ничего не значит, верно?

Да и вообще к чёрту слова. Слова не решают ничего. Решают слёзы, навернувшиеся на глаза, когда умелая рука проходится по топорщащимся соскам и сжимает один, оттягивая до острой боли плоть и заставляя подкидывать бёдра вверх неконтролируемо, дуто всё его тело на жёсткой, крепкой привязи к Верджилу и его желаниям.

Данте пытается трахнуть воздух, но от этого решительно нет толку — не тогда, когда за горло он пригвождён к земле, а от самой крохотной попытки дотянуться до своего стояка чешуя на шее сжимается плотнее, высказывая одним этим молчаливый протест близнеца от подобного самоуправства.

— Блять, — единственное, что удаётся выдохнуть Данте, едва в глотку поступает живительный кислород.

Насмешка ввинчивается в уши и заставляет тело чуть вздрогнуть от этих уебанских, но таких горячо любимых самодовольных интонаций.

— Ты так настойчиво повторяешься, что у меня складывается впечатление, будто твой словарный запас скуднее, чем у разговаривающего попугая, — хмыкает Верджил и кончиками пальцев соскальзывает по напряжённому животу.

От касания внутри растекается настоящая лава, каждая кость, каждая мышца пытаются нагреться, а жидкость в венах и вовсе вскипает, но Данте за каким-то хером всё ещё жив. Кровь ли Спарды его хранит, или просто он так отзывчив к незначительным ласкам, что всё, что он чувствует из рук брата запредельно — не имеет значения.

«Не торт», — заключает справедливо Данте в момент просветления. Тот самый, короткий, когда хвост на шее ослабевает, и ему удаётся полноценно вдохнуть, и замереть от уверенного оглаживания его члена через штаны.

Не торт, а сегодняшний проёб виной тому, что с ним вытворяет подлая скотина, по какой-то неведомой прихоти судьбы оказавшаяся его любовником. Его братом. Близнецом. Возлюбленным.

От каждого синонима у Данте теплеет внизу живота и поджимаются пальцы на прикрытых ботинками ногах.

— Может отсосёшь? — фыркает он, едва справляясь с удушающим кашлем. В голове звенит, а мысли рассыпаются, как нечисть от града пуль.

— А ты мне? — любопытствует Верджил, и их взгляды встречаются.

Демоническая форма брата такая же, как и его одежда — стильная и синяя, и блядски возбуждает Данте. Как и чёртов чешуйчатый член, который выглядит достаточно гладким и пиздецки огромным — настолько, что можно засомневаться поместиться ли он во рту вообще. Правда, от таких мыслей слюны становится больше, и Данте сглатывает, даже не пытаясь скрыть глушащую его похоть. Он долбанный ксенофил, если сходит с ума от простой мысли — сейчас родной братишка поимеет его в этой сказочной форме. 

И просто изнывает от нетерпения из-за неё же.

— За пиццу — что угодно, — покладисто отзывается Данте и вскидывает брови на секунду, прежде, чем растянуть губы в довольной улыбке.

Он умеет быть игривым. Без перебора, но так, чтобы в таких же светлых, как и его собственные, глазах брата полыхнуло чёрное, удушающее желание, которому хочется сдаться, раздвинув перед ним ноги или опускаясь на колени, как послушный мальчик.

— А я думал клубничное мороженое твой фаворит, — тянет с рыком Верджил, и от этих ленивых интонаций Данте пробирает сладостная дрожь. То, как тело содрогается не укрывается от взгляда старшего, но Данте и не протестует. Пусть Верджил знает, как сильно он его хочет. Как сходил с ума все эти годы, изнывая только от одного желания — снова прикоснуться к брату, вжаться в него, стать с ним один целым.

И кто сверху вообще не имеет значения. Если, конечно, Вердж не тыкает его тем, что не один Данте фанатеет от сладостей.

«Или всё-таки торт», — снова накрывает воспоминанием о первой осознанной драке на мечах, что случилась из-за чёртового куска выпечки с красующейся огромная спелая клубничина на самой вершинке. Она-то и стала камнем преткновения. Большим, чем пропитанный бисквит, если, конечно, хорошенько повспоминать.

И то, как Вердж смотрел на обхватывающие ягоду губы. Тогда Данте связывал только с тем, что брат хочет слопать клубничку сам. Теперь, правда, он оценивает этот взгляд совершенно иначе.

«Хотел показать мне, как ты её ешь, или накормить с рук?» — этот вопрос мелькает слишком быстро, чтобы успеть его задать, но наполняет самодовольством, которое зеркально отражает это отвратительно-прекрасное выражение лица Верджа.

— Ещё дуешься? — тянет Данте несколько игриво, но это всё, что он успевает сказать прежде, чем зажмуриться от асфиксии и волны удовольствия, которая накрывает его, стоит уверенной когтистой ладони скользнуть под пояс штанов.

— Конечно, — соглашается совершенно невозмутимый брат, — я до сих пор хочу отомстить. И, кажется, сегодня ты поплатишься.

Уверенная хватка пальцем смыкается на члене, не причиняя время смертоносными когтями, и Данте признаёт — он бы не был против, если бы Вердж сейчас навалился на него своим превосходящим весом и как следует вжал в пропитанную кровью землю. Можно даже сказать, что он был бы за то, чтобы почувствовать рёбрами угрожающе огромный вес брата, и распластаться под ним, чувствуя себя в совершенно полной безопасности в долбанном Аду.

Хорошо, что брат об этом не знает.

Однако взгляд Верджила меняется, и Данте почти рычит — ему начинает хватать на это воздуха, и такой расклад его ни капельки не устраивает. Только не сейчас, когда нужный момент был пойман, и осталось лишь напрячься как следует для того, чтобы каждая мышца в теле ощутила непереносимое давление, а после — расслабляющую тяжесть.

— Нет, блять, верни! — собственный голос звучит ломко, тихо, каркающе. Данте сам бы рассмеялся в лицо брату, если бы тот вздумал ему приказывать таким голосом, но Верджил не смеётся. Он смотрит слишком внимательно, а от такого взгляда у Данте яйца поджимаются в самом буквальном смысле.

Так, как если бы старшему пришло в голову сгрести мошонку в кулак и как следует оттянуть, выводя удовольствие на одну ступень с оглушающей болью.

— Вежливо, — спокойно требует Верджил, и получает в ответ язвительный оскал:

— Верни, блять, пожалуйста, — выдаёт Данте, даже чуть-чуть приподнимаясь на локтях и едва слышно скрипя зубами от нетерпения.

Всего секунда — и вот он снова прижат к земле, а его горло в смертельном захвате. Вторая рука с острыми когтями исследует не только грудь и живот, но и неторопливо поглаживает бёдра, заставляя снова трястись всем телом.

Он близок, чертовски, дьявольски близок, и уже почти — рычание и шипение затихают, Данте только жмурится от удовольствия и толкается в сжимающую его ладонь, крепко цепляясь пальцами за обвившийся вокруг горла хвост.

Нужно совсем чуть-чуть, какая-то долбанная малость, который Вердж лишает его, пережимая мстительно член у основания. 

— Нет-нет-нет, — повторяет сипло Данте и даже мотает головой, пытаясь дотянуться до собственного стояка и оттолкнуть руку, запрещающую ему излиться.

Проблема в том, что между демоном и человеком разница велика, особенно если они оба сыновья Спарды. Пальцы едва соскальзывают по чужим костяшкам, но Верджилу от этого ни холодно, ни жарко — мерзавец только усмехается, дразнится пережидая, когда Данте успокоится, а оргазм снова отступит на второй план.

— Кажется, ты теперь не настолько любишь сладкое, — наигранное сочувствие звучит почти как настоящее, но они знают друг друга слишком долго, чтобы такие интонации Верджа смогли обмануть его близнеца.

— Кажется, ты мудак, которого я заставлю заплатить за это в следующий раз, — отзывается Данте, и вскидывается от того, как когтистая ладонь сгребает мошонку и сжимает пальцы ровно так, как ему нужно. Только вторая по-прежнему держит его за стояк, контролируя насколько он близок и аккуратно размазывает большим пальцем выступившую на головке белёсую каплю.

— Не новость, — замечает насмешливо Верджил, и от этого звука Данте снова пробирает. 

Чёртов поганый голос, который настойчиво сводит его с ума. Мерзкий, отвратительный, родной и такой идентичный с собственным, что можно просто охуеть от зависти. Впрочем, этим Данте грешил в детстве. Теперь он предпочитает совсем иные грехи.

Послаще.

— Жё...жестче... — просит он, упираясь пятками во влажную, податливую землю и толкаясь к Верджилу навстречу.

Он хочет его, хочет больше, чем просто чёртову руку, но старший, как всегда, всё контролирует. И этот момент — не исключение. Наверняка в Великом Плане Верджа есть этап, который помечен как «оттрахать брата в демонической форме», и этого долбанного плана он и будет придерживаться.

И, как бы отвратительно это ни звучало — Данте не против. Данте за всеми руками, ногами, когтями и крыльями.

— Попроси вежливее, — мягкий голос звучит странно, произнесённый демоническими связками, но Данте плевать. 

Он знает каждый перекат, каждую интонацию, и ему вообще дохуя легко сказать:

— Прошу...

Ладонь на члене двигается, как и было попрошено, жёстче и резче, а хвост, перекрывающий кислород сжимается так, что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть не представляется возможным, и, на грани потери сознания Данте смывает.

Его просто нет как личности, и тела его тоже нет, есть просто какой-то взрыв разрушающий его, всё, чем он был. Удовольствие, которому нечего противопоставить, боль, которую нельзя победить — адский коктейль, что наполняет каждую частицу Данте, и он знает — Верджил смотрит.

Смотрит за тем, как он теряет себя. и держит крепко, не давая провалиться, потеряться, исчезнуть. Так, как это всегда было до чёртового пожара. То, как это всегда будет, дьявол бы побрал весь долбаный мир.

— Вердж, — первое, и единственное, что каждый раз говорит после секса Данте до тех пор, пока звон в его голове не утихает, а шум крови в ушах не сменяется прерывистым дыханием брата.

— М? — тот спрашивает, выгадав нужный момент и убирает длинный хвост, накрывая трясущегося данте собой, словно одеялом.

— Ты всё ещё злишься за тот чёртов торт? — бормочет слабо Данте, утыкаясь в жёсткое, чешуйчатое плечо.

Хриплый смех и горячие объятия служат ему ответом.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
